


A Pretty Handful

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erotic Massage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, It's basically just porn, M/M, One Shot, Spooning, Thigh sex, but loving porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Sett thinks every part of Aphelios is pretty and he's not afraid to show it in the bedroom.
Relationships: Sett/Aphelios
Comments: 25
Kudos: 368





	A Pretty Handful

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn I wrote for a Sett/Aphelios discord server. Enjoy.

Aphelios is pretty. 

Sett doesn't say this to his face because he's got a reputation to uphold and the last thing he needs is for someone to overhear him being that stupidly mushy around another man for rumors to fly. Part of him doesn't give a fuck about rumors, though. Because that part of him is too busy staring at the small of Aphelios' back when he pulls off his jacket and leaves the teal scarf slung across his slim, but broad shoulders. His dark hair curling against the nape of his neck and the faint marks of old wounds on his back from the trials of pain he once endured ending just above the waistline of his pants. 

"Hey, Phelly. Whatcha thinking about?" Sett asks the mute man as he sits back on his messy, scarlet colored bedsheets and stares at the slight curve of Aphelios' spine. 

He doesn't get an answer right away, because Aphelios can't speak without his hands, but eventually the marksman turns around once he's finished undressing himself down to his pants and begins to make signs with his hands. 

_"Today was a long day. My shoulders hurt."_

"Yeah, you were out a while doin' that Solari huntin' shit, right?" Sett hums with a broad frown on his face. "Why won'tcha let me come with?"

_"I have to be stealthy. You are not easy to keep quiet."_

"Rude! I can be quiet!" the red head scoffs as he rises up from the bed and stomps over to Aphelios where he towers over the mute man. 

As if to prove his point, Sett doesn't say anything as he raises a hand to gently caress Aphelios' cheek with his large, coarse palm. The dark haired man slowly releases a held breath and closes his eyes while leaning into the heat of Sett's hand cradling him ever so gently. Sett leans down to close the distance between them and gently nudges Aphelios' head back as he kisses his dark haired lover ever so softly on his lips. They share heat and breath in soft, slow kisses for a minute or two before Sett pulls back with a smirk. 

"Told you I could be quiet."

Aphelios rolls his eyes.

_"You would have to be quiet for much longer than that."_

Sett snickers as Aphelios signs back to him. He could read most of the words given, though occasionally something tripped him up if his dark haired heartlight had never done it before. The brawler knows he could tell Aphelios outright that he has better ways of keeping quiet, but what better way to show the marksman he could be quiet than with a demonstration? So he leans forward and gently grabs Aphelios' right hand with his teeth, taking care not to tear any flesh as he draws the man's thin fingers into his mouth and gives them a hard suck. 

That is enough to have Aphelios' pale skin turning a bright shade of red beneath his dark purple tattoo markings. His breathing hitches and Sett's long, fluffy ears twitch at the sound striking the silence between them. Even with no voice, Aphelios can't hide his excitement from the ever-so-keen brawler. Sett releases his fingers as he slides his free hand to the smaller man's waist and pulls him closer, bringing them together at the hip. 

"I mean, we could be quiet. Or we could maybe get down and dirty. Y'know. Bow chicka wow wow," Sett says in a sing-song voice. 

Aphelios cackles soundlessly, which Sett knows because he feels the shake in the marksman's back and sees the way his eyes close, crinkling at the corners as he smiles from ear to ear from the pure ridiculousness of Sett's words. A rare, but much appreciated display of emotion from the mute man. It brings a warm grin to Sett's own face as he pulls Aphelios in and peppers him with light kisses on his neck and shoulder to keep the shaking of his heartlight's body going. The laughter translated through Aphelios' muscles and skin is enough to cue Sett in on his ticklish laughter, even when no words are present and only light, breathless snorts come from the other man.  
  
"You're too good, Phel. Goddamn," Sett mutters against Aphelios' shoulder as he spins the marksman around and playfully pushes his shoulders down to get the man onto his bed. 

Aphelios hastily signs ' _Impatient_ ' when Sett crouches beside him and tugs on the teal scarf still wrapped around his shoulders with his large, powerful hands. Toughened weapons which could be as gentle as a butterfly's wing if he so chose. Those hands carefully drew the dark haired man in close so Sett could kiss his hair, and forehead in a gentle display of affection and perhaps, a bit of restraint. 

"I'm not! Sheesh, y' callin' me an animal, Phelly? I'm hurt!" 

_"A fluffy cat. With a tail that bristles."_

Now it's Sett's turn to cackle, shaking his head while Aphelios leans his forearms against his shoulders to brace himself. With his scarf in Sett's hands, he could very easily be pulled off balance. He loves the half-vastayan, but he also knows a fall into his chest would be a little painful for both of them. Thankfully, Sett is quick to pull the cloth off and drop it onto the floor as his big, broad palms slide up and down Aphelios' shoulders. 

"How about I give you a massage? You said your shoulders hurt. Take your pants off and I'll get the oil," Sett suggests with the obvious implication of taking the massage a step further. 

_"Kinky. Sounds good."_ Aphelios signs back as he reaches down to unbuckle his pants and shimmy out of them. 

Watching his heartlight disrobe is always high on Sett's priority list, but he's a gentleman who knows better than to drool over Aphelios when he's supposed to be grabbing the massage oil. The red headed brawler stands up and walks a couple of feet to the curtained doorway separating himself from his bathroom where he kept all the oils and other liquids needed to keep clean. Situated in a small basket behind a couple of towels were two tubes of liquid colored amber and a light, almost shimmering blue.

Sett grabs them both and a towel for his hands, but not before disrobing himself to make the playing field even. He doesn't have to be shy around Aphelios. Even if he gets turned on, he knows the mute man will sign something about him being a horny beast and have a laugh about it. He was sweet that way. 

"Alrighty. Got the oil!" Sett announces as he steps out of the bathroom just in time to see Aphelios laid out on his stomach atop the crimson bedsheets. He had a pillow propped under his head for comfort and his legs crossed in a slightly coy, innocent pose. "Well. You look damn comfy on my bed. Ready to have those kinks worked out? Remember, if I'm being too rough, pull my ears. If you can't reach'em, go for whatever you can and smack me three times." 

A moment of pause between them as Sett's ears pick up on Aphelios' short huff of breath. 

"I know you rolled your eyes at me, Phelly. Better safe than you broken or whatever," Sett sneers back. He sets both bottles on the nightstand beside his bed and straddles Aphelios' waist to get good leverage over the mute man's muscles. 

A quick pump of oil on both hands and Sett goes to work. His large fingers press and rub Aphelios' muscles beneath his pale skin little by little. Each knot of tension worked out with a careful, but firm palm. Sett didn't know a lot of things before he met Aphelios. He didn't know sign language. He didn't know how to give massages. He didn't know how to read a person's breathing patterns and muscle quirks to see what they were attempting to convey. Everything he learned, he did to become a better and more well-rounded person for Aphelios. To make sure he could touch him without being overbearing. To admire his beauty without being obstructive. To adore without overwhelming. 

Sett worked hard so Aphelios could be himself when they were alone and the very act of giving the mute man a massage was proof of his careful work.

"You feel pretty good, Phel. I think that's all of the kinks," Sett muses quietly. 

He straightens up and wipes one hand off, but doesn't leave his perch over Aphelios' hips. Sett merely grabs the other bottle and smears a great deal of blue liquid over his fingers before easing two of them past the tight ring of muscle around Aphelios' entrance. The marksman tenses up as Sett pushes his fingers deeper, rubbing them against his heartlight's walls in search of his most vulnerable spot. 

"Well, maybe not all of them," Sett whispers against Aphelios' ear while pressing down on his back with one broad, warm hand. 

Aphelios won't speak again unless he's turned over, but Sett knows he'd never need to. He can hear the sharpness of Aphelios' inhales and the softer exhales punctuating each movement of the brawler's fingers as they spread the marksman open one inch at a time. Tension ebbs and flows through his back the more Sett pushes in and the quicker his breaths become. 

"Breathe. Gotta say, I'm really fucking turned on, so I'm probably not gonna make this the slowest spread you've ever got," Sett rasps as he notices the head of his own dick pressing against Aphelios' back. He feels the mute man shift beneath his hand and drift down a bit to slide onto Sett's fingers in a mutual, unspoken agreement for the brawler to move faster. 

Without a shred of hesitation, Sett pushes a third finger up to the knuckle and grinds them against Aphelios' walls until he feels the body beneath him tremble uncontrollably. Jackpot. The brawler rubs his fingers against that spot, over and over, as Aphelios' breathing stutters and his toes curl against his own feet. Sett could just fuck Aphelios like this. Plow him into the mattress until he cums like a dog in heat. But he hadn't seen his Heartlight in a few weeks and the mood didn't feel right for a simple fuck.

Instead, Sett carefully pulls his fingers out of Aphelios, and shuffles back to give the man room while he rolls him onto his back. He's met with two thin, desperate hands grabbing at his face and shoulders, which pull Sett down to a flushed Aphelios who kisses at his jaw with a fervent passion. Clearly he wasn't the only one who had been lonely. He could tease Aphelios about this. Could ask him if his toys weren't enough. But Sett doesn't feel like playing cat and mouse. He wants to enjoy the softness of Aphelios' lips against his skin and the pale hands curling against his nape to tug on the brilliant red hair there.

"Miss me that much?" Sett whispers a moment before Aphelios steals his breath away with a hot, slanted kiss that has both of their tongues pressing against one another. He manages to pull back just as his breath runs out and a thin line of saliva bridges the gap between their lips. "...kay. Take that as a yes."

Aphelios shifts down again and Sett feels the press of the mute man's ass against his eager length. Sometimes they'd talk when they got face to face, but it seemed that Aphelios was in the mood to fuck first and talk later. A cocky grin spreads across Sett's face as he reaches down to push some dark hairs from Aphelios' face and rub a hand along his cheek. 

"You're so fuckin' eager, it's scaring me a bit, Phel. You're not gonna die soon, right?" Sett asks the other man. He gets a shaken 'no' in response. "Just feelin' it, huh? Alright. So the Boss wants, so the Boss gets. Lemme grab more lube." 

He begins to reach for the bottle, but Aphelios' hands are faster and before Sett can really move, he's got the shimmering blue potion in hand and Aphelios' hands grabbing at his arms for purchase. Sett blinks as his brain catches up with his dick so he can have enough sense to uncork the potion with his teeth and spread a good deal of liquid up and down his throbbing length.

Aphelios continues to shuffle around while Sett slicks up his length and the brawler has half a mind to pin him down for being so needy, though he refrains from making any sort of snide remarks. It's not Aphelios' fault that the moon called him away for so long. He's just as eager to get inside his heartlight. Which Sett goes for as soon as he finishes slicking down his length to the point where it should go down easy. 

"Don't hold your breath, Mooncake," Sett huffs with a slight smirk on his face. A nickname not often allowed by Aphelios due to it's overly sweet connotations. 

The brawler places a hand on Aphelios' hips and moves the other one from his heartlight's cheek down to his slicked dick before pressing the head inside of the mute man's ass. Even at his most relaxed, Aphelios was always a tight fit for Sett, who found that both to be a blessing and a curse when he was trying to dick him down. Aphelios' eagerness slows as he realizes his overzealous attitude had neglected to factor in just how much of a stretch Sett's cock was. He bites his lip and tightens his grip on Sett's arms as the brawler slowly pulls him down his length farther and farther, inch by inch, until Aphelios swears he feels Sett in his stomach. 

"Y' not breathing, Mooncake," Sett whispers against Aphelios' forehead. His broad hands gently clasp the marksman's hips where he's lifted off the bed by their angle of joining. Thankfully, the sensitive vastayan ears catch Aphelios taking a long, large breath of air as he remembers to breathe through the stretch and not suffocate himself in the heat of the moment. "Good. You're gonna kill yourself one day. I always gotta remind you not to hold your breath. It's from all that sniping, I swear."

 _"Idiot,"_ Aphelios mouths this time, knowing Sett is watching and his hands are preoccupied clinging to the brawler's arms like anchors in a rough storm.

"Yeah, I'm your idiot, though," Sett cheekily points out. He giggles as Aphelios smacks his shoulder with one hand and rolls his brown eyes in a sarcastic circle. "Alright, alright. I get it. Less mouthing off, more fucking." 

Knowing Aphelios was ready is all Sett needed to take the marksman by the hips and pull back until he was almost all the way out, then slam back in with enough force to rock the mattress beneath them. He revels in the sharp arch of Aphelios' back and the way his breath catches in his throat as Sett fucks his heartlight with a hard, steady pace. Each thrust has Aphelios' legs trembling around Sett's waist and his hands gripping tighter, tighter against his nape and shoulder. His dark eyes roll back into his head as the breath is stolen from his lungs by the brawler curled around him huffing heavy, hot air into his hair while filling Aphelios with his dick. 

Aphelios hurts, but he yearns and craves the feeling of Sett consuming him like a wild animal. Breathing against his ear as he digs his fingers into the mute man's hips and fucks him down into the mattress. The head of his thick cock hammering into his sensitive nerves and setting off wave after wave of pleasure through Aphelios' trembling body. It's almost too much to bear. But Sett continues to thrust into him while whispering sickeningly sweet sentiments that somehow feel even more intimate than Sett's cock filling him to the brim. 

"Phel...mm, fuck. You're so pretty, Phel. So pretty," Sett pants between his heavy breaths. "C'mere. Want you in the light."

Aphelios doesn't quite understand what that means until he feels Sett literally lift him by the hips and fuck up into his ass as the warm, fading sunset bathes him in a golden glow. His chest heaves as his breath stutters away and Aphelios grabs at Sett's shoulders for dear life while the brawler's dick hits so deep inside of him, the marksman sees moons. His own throbbing, weeping cock is pressed against Sett's abs and shudders with the threat of release from just the friction between them. Aphelios leans his head against Sett's temple and closes his eyes, allowing his hiccuping, jittering breaths to come through loud and clear for the other man. He swears he feels Sett get harder as the brawler doubles down on his pace and slams Aphelios down on his cock over and over again. 

"Shit. Shit, fuck...gonna cum..." Sett curses between gritted teeth. 

His broad hands pull Aphelios down all the way as Sett releases deep inside of the marksman with a low, rumbling groan. One of those hands snakes between their bodies just as Aphelios is trembling for release and in just a few strokes, the mute man is dribbling all over Sett's fingers and chest. Finally, with a moment to relax, Aphelios drops his arms and leans against Sett while burying his head against the brawler's shoulder. Large fingers find their way to his dark hair and Aphelios nuzzles his nose against Sett's skin as the half-vastayan's chest rumbles with a low purr. 

"Mm, Phel. I love being here with you," Sett whispers against his heartlight's shoulder, which he then punctuates with a soft kiss. 

Momma had always taught Sett to be a gentleman and gentlemen don't keep their dicks inside of people they cum in, so Sett slowly lowers Aphelios and himself onto the bed where he pulls out of the marksman and lays on his back to take a moment to breathe. Of course, Sett is still half-hard and itching to go again, but Aphelios had markedly less stamina and wouldn't be in any shape for a second fuck so soon.

 _"Still?"_ Aphelios signs in the air before pointing to Sett's length resting on his thigh. 

Sett shrugs in response. "Yeah. I mean, a guy like me can go all night. Don't push yourself, Mooncake. I might tear up your ass and I don't think your moon buddies like that." 

Though Sett is prepared to ignore his partial boner and lay down with Aphelios for the rest of the evening, the brawler is pleasantly surprised when the marksman reaches down and slowly wraps his fingers around his dick. Pretty fingers that were pale and slender and soft against Sett's skin as Aphelios stroked him back to full. He watches the hand on his length with an almost hypnotic gaze at the different in their skin tones. Was Aphelios liking this too? Or was he just indulging Sett because they had fucked? 

Sett turns to his dark haired heartlight to ask, only to be met with a soft, sweet kiss to his lips and the brush of Aphelios' bangs against his cheek. He moans lightly into the marksman's lips and exhales against his cheek as the two of them part for Sett to breathe. Back and forth they go chasing each other across the mere inches separating their lips. Sett nips at Aphelios' lower lip and the marksman in return lightly teeths the brawler's stubbly jaw. Both of them teasing one another until Sett nabs Aphelios for a heated kiss just as he cums for the second time across his stomach. 

"Gotcha," Sett says with smug, reddened lips. 

Aphelios lifts his cum slicked fingers up to his own mouth and slowly licks them clean right in front of Sett who turns from cocky and confident to a blushing, stammering tomato. 

_"Gotcha,"_ Aphelios mirrors with his mouth and a small, thin smile. 

"Phel, that's cheating you fuckin' bastard. I swear, you like to work me up. I'm gonna seriously consider going again, y'know!" Sett growls with his ears flexed back against his bright red hair.

 _"Why not?"_ Aphelios eyebrow quirks upward when he signs the words. 

"You're...look, we've done a lot of fuckin' before. And I know you get kinda...iffy after going more than once. Especially if I do ya hard," Sett explains and sits up to look at the dark haired marksman face-to-face. "You just got back from a mission. I'm sure ya feel up to it, but the last time we did this shit, you couldn't get out of bed and then whined the whole day. I wanna pamper you, but I got two fuckin' matches tomorrow. Can't be here and there." 

_"I could blow you?"_ He signs back.

"Uh. No. No offense, your blow job is terrible," Sett cuts him off, though not without an indignant squint from Aphelios. "Don't give me that look. It is. 'Sides, I can't appreciate you if you're sucking dick."

 _"I should be offended. Somehow you turned that into a compliment,"_ Aphelios signs and shakes his head. 

"Hah! Alright, I might have an idea. Just get on your hands and knees, okay?" the red head suggests as he slowly gets up on his knees and grabs the towel off the nightstand to wipe down any residue left on his skin. 

Aphelios slowly turns over onto his hands and knees with his pale ass raise up, doing as Sett had asked and making sure he looked just as enticing as before. Especially since the brawler's cum was slowly dripping out of him, and streaking down his thighs. Sett places the towel on his bed and reaches for Aphelios' hips once again. Where the marksman anticipated being fucked into the mattress again, he's surprised by Sett separating his legs a little bit in order to slide his dick between them and against the dark haired man's stomach. It's almost like being fucked. Almost. 

Aphelios doesn't quite feel as satisfied doing it this way. Sure, Sett is enjoying himself with the friction from the dark haired man's thighs, but the marksman wanted to be brought to the brink again. He huffs out a sharp breath, which Sett quickly picks up on as he stops moving and peers down the pale curve of Aphelios' back with a curious smirk. 

"What? Not to your liking? Oh, right, I forgot something, didn't I?" Sett teases with a shit eating grin on his face. 

Aphelios rolls his eyes. He didn't forget. Obviously, Sett had done that on purpose just to test his heartlight's needs against his own. Considerate and yet, insufferable. What a ridiculous man.

Sett pops two fingers in his mouth and gives them a long, wet suck to slick them up a bit before pulling them out and sliding the digits into Aphelios' already dripping ass. They go in easy from the previous fuck, but Sett already knows where to push to have the marksman trembling beneath his hands. He grins and continues rutting between Aphelios' thighs like a wild cat in heat. Thanks to the fingers adding pressure and pleasure to the mute man's spine, his own dick throbs as Sett's cock slides against it, creating a cycle of heat and slickness that has Aphelios dizzy all over again. 

"It's not bad, huh?" Sett asks as he pushes hard against Aphelios' sensitive insides and draws a shuddering wheeze from the dark haired man smothering himself in one of the brawler's plush pillows. "Feels good for me, too. Mm, Mooncake thighs. I'll take two while they're hot." 

A middle finger is shot Sett's way as Aphelios turns his head away from the pillow to give the brawler a scathing scowl of disapproval. That joke was bad, even for Sett. Laughter erupts from the boisterous redhead who shrugs off the poor tasting joke and leans over Aphelios to kiss his pale shoulder in apology. 

"I'll stop. Wanna cum, anyway," Sett promises for the third time that evening. 

Intent on keeping his word this time, the brawler shuts himself up by using Aphelios' thighs light a quivering, slick fleshlight that shook anytime Sett rolled his fingers around. He quite enjoyed watching Aphelios come apart for a second time at his complete mercy. Graciously, Sett's remaining free hand wrapped around Aphelios' trembling cock and stroked the hard flesh with big, rough fingers until he came all over the bedsheets. Soft, muffled huffs from the pillows spur Sett to his own release as he fucks Aphelios' thighs until he cums all over his pale skin and paints the back of his legs in white stripes.

For the moment, Sett feels completely satisfied and so he slowly lays down beside Aphelios, who was still recovering from being fingered and fucked and massaged into a puddle. Thin fingers reach over to the redhead's face and gently caress the rough stubble there as the marksman stares silently at his satisfied heartlight. A small smile spreads across Sett's face as the other man slides a little closer and stubbornly grabs onto his shoulders before throwing a leg over Sett's thigh. 

"Oh. Guess I'm not really in the baby spoon spot, right?" The brawler chuckles as he wraps his arms around Aphelios' back and pulls him close. 

To make up for the lack of spooning, Sett tucks his legs up beneath Aphelios' thighs and nuzzles his head against the marksman's shoulder in a curled up cat ball. A low, rumbling purr begins in Sett's chest as he feels Aphelios stroking his hair and breathing softly against his ears. As much as hearing the marksman's breath stutter turned him on, it was the soft, soothing whoosh of Aphelios breathing normally that soothed Sett more than any material comfort. Something about the mute man's air and lack of a voice really hit home just how precious his limited noises were. Sett treasured them all. 

"Night, Heartlight. Sleep well," Sett whispers softly into Aphelios' shoulder. 

He doesn't even need to see Aphelios' lips to read the words ' _I Love You_ ' mouthed in reply against his temple.


End file.
